ain't afraid to die
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: Sting, who heads for Japan in order to achieve his goal to become a famous singer falls head over heels for the black-haired young man in his art classes he attend there. As the years pass, he's able to achieve his goal and he also forgets more and more what binds him to Natsu. So what will he do if he meets him again while hes now in a relationship with Rogue?
1. Chapter 1

I was sixteen and I just had left school in order to become a famous singer. My foster parents weren't fond of my plans at all. They wanted me to return to school in order to get me a high school diploma and go to college. In their eyes I should become a lawyer or doctor or even a stocks sales man. But honestly I'm not interested in such boring jobs. I want to be on the stage around the world and elate the crowd with my songs. It was because of this decision I bumped into Natsu Dragneel.

He allowed me to stay with him while I was giving my best to achieve my goal. Despite everything happening around me I agreed to focus on getting my high school diploma. For this I have to thank Natsu, who was the neutral part within the discussion between my foster parents and me about my future. During this time I also noticed my interest in men. Shortly after my seventeenth birthday I even became intimate with Natsu after he finally confessed his feelings to me. Yes, in a way I enjoyed and even exploited this relationship with Natsu. For two years the two of us were a couple. Then the day came, that changed everything. Not only for me, but also for Natsu as well.

************

 **[ Natsu ]**

I was after the tragic death of my best friend quite devastated. We were the classic high school sweethearts and I even intended to marry her one day. After finishing school I simply became a fire man. The years of loneliness have passed by and I came across a young man, who immediately captured my entire attention. Since I live all on my own with my Russian Blue I suggested him to stay with me after learning he left his home in order to become a singer. Even though Sting - as I found out his name later on - was still young he at east considered talking with his foster parents. It went good, when I accompanied him and they sealed an agreement. If Sting is able to get his diploma, then he's free to achieve his dream.  
Otherwise his foster parents will decide what he will do in the future.

During the years he stayed with Happy and me something inside started to change. It was a slow progress, but I was still able to notice it within myself. Just seeing him smile makes me feel suddenly all fuzzy. When he shortly hugs me or his hand brushes mine activates this fuzziness too. First, I wasn't so sure at all what this means. I always thought I'm 100% straight. But being with Sting feels allright. Even though I never showed any sign of interest of being intimate with a man before.

Just when Sting turned seventeen I finally realized my emotions for him run deeper. Therefore I take the chance and confessed him my feelings for him. Shortly after this I was rewarded in becoming intimate with him. I was again happy. I really felt loved and wanted. At this momet I wished nothing would change at all. But I was wrong. Sting was now nineteen and he attends right now classes at the art department at the college. We discussed about getting an alternative plan, so therefore he's currently approaching the bachelor in media design. It was my day off, when the news came in. Right before college started Sting attended a casting without informing me about it and I raise slowly my eyebrow when there is an envelope with Stings name on it. I waited patiently for his return.

„What's this about?"

is now coming from me when he returns in the evening from his classes and his attention rests on the envelope.

„Natsu, I got the place. I'm able to study abroad"  
„Wait, what? Since when are you focusing on studying abroad?"

is my question now coming from me and I notice right now this bright spark rest in his eyes. Why wasn't he talking with me about something serious like this before?

„Where exactly and how long?"  
„I'm heading to Japan for five years"

is his answer right now and suddenly I feel like, I'm slowly but surely suffocating. I honestly don't want him to leave. I just want to hand-cuff him and lock him inside my apartment, so he won't leave me at all. I don't mind at all if I would lose my job by staying all day with Sting.

„I see. When will you...?"

is all I'm able to say right now, avoid lookng right at him and bite my bottom lip. Inside of me is everything screaming to keep him next to me. Instead of an answer he hands me a paper. It is a letter of an art school in Tokyo, where I quickly noice the words ,scholarship' and ,flight' as I fly through it. My eyes widen as I notice right now the date Sting has to arrive there. No, this can't be. As I hand back the letter I grit my teeth, turn around and head upstairs. So I have only until tomorrow morning, then this atttractive young blond will be out of reach for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Natsu ]**

Honestly, I'm mad. We both have an agreement too. If there are any important decisions to be made, then we sit down and talk. So how could he go against it? How could he even face such a decision all on his own? As far as I can recall myself, Sting and I are in a relationship. Therefore partners don't hide any secrets at all and stay honest.

„Why weren't you talking with me about this at all, Sting?"  
„I've talked with my foster parents about this step and they gave me their allowance"

is his only response right now as he starts right now to pack his suitcase. Since when does he come so clear with them?

„But you never told me you're up for a scholarship"

are now the words coming from me as I cross my arms and pout as he seems to ignore me right now. What is going on inside of him? Three years ago, when we met he was all against going to school and now he's quite eager to educate himself even further? Somehow, I can't really believe this at all. For a while, there is silence between us. A deadly and overwhelming silence.

„So, how do you think our relationship will go on?"  
„Simply, I'll end it with tonight. Then both of us are free to move into the direction they want to"

is he now saying to me and I feel how everything inside of me starts to churn. No. This can't be for real. I'm stuck in some sort of nightmare and when I wake up, Sting smiles at me and he even gives me a kiss to assure everything is allright.

But before I can talk more with him about this topic my pager goes off and enervated as I am I roll my eyes.

„We talk about this after I'm back home"

is all I say in a very serious tone to him, then I head out to the fire station.

************

I need to break my ties in order to achieve my dream. The last three years with Natsu were quite fun and I learned a lot about human interaction, but I have to leave. If I simply stay at his side, I might end up the way my foster parents want me to. I worked and learned so hard, that this scholarship is my ticket to attend the next round of the casting held in Tokyo. He never would have let me go if I told him my true intentions. I want to attend the music school within the same building as the famous art academy located in Ueno. With all the knowledge I'm able to gather there my chances to become a famous singer will rise.

I can see clearly, Natsu wants to talk more about me leaving the country, but right now he has to head out for work. A deep sigh leaves right now my lips as he leaves the apartment. That gives me enough time to get all my belongings packed and ready for my flight to Tokyo-Narita in a few hours from now. He'll survive for sure without me around. Besides, somehow I feel like the right spark is missing in my relationship with Natsu. That's another reason why I decide to go. Because, I feel no passion, no longing any more towards him.

Once I'm ready, I call our friends Lucy and Loke to get me to the airport. The two of them are always reliable and Loke also owns his own freight-forwarding company. So he can pick up with one of his trucks all of my belongings and send it to the address I'm going to stay in the next years from now on. Lucy drives me with her tiny Honda to the airport and she's quite curious why I wasn't asking Natsu in the first place.

„He had to head off to work"

is my only response towards her words as I look out the window and honestly I feel no sign of regret or remorse at all. I only tell her I'm attending school abroad for a while. She doesn't need to know, that Natsu wasn't quite pleased and that I decided to break up with him. Yeah, both of us will be better off this way. Otherwise, it would only be a masked tragedy slowly spiraling downwards.

As I reach the departure hall I thank Lucy for driving me, then I take my suitcase as well my two bags and the backpack and head to the counter of the airline I'm going to head over to Tokyo.

„Hey Lucy"  
„What is it, Sting?"  
„Just tell Natsu, I'm going to call him once I arrived safely in Tokyo"

are now my words towards the slender young blond woman I'm befriended with, show a smile and with a quick nod of her head she's off. Deep inside I know, I can entrust Natsu completely into her care. He won't be lonely at all.

************

Couple of hours later the plane is finally landing in Tokyo. I haven't told Natsu my flight was going in the early morning hours, so I left him in the believe he has still some hours time to spend with me. I can only hope he won't be mad about me. I do this in order to be more independent and to achieve what I really want to be. I'm quite curious about this country. Without Natsu knowing at all, I even attended classes in order to learn proper japanese. Sure, I was able to pick up a bit from him. But, I wanted to improve my skills. Therefore, I spent the last two years secretly studying japanese. Now while I live in this country I'm able to improve my skills even more. So, let the fun beginn. I'm ready to face my new life


	3. Chapter 3

A month has passed by since I left Natsu and my old life behind. The dazzling nightlife here in Tokyo is truly fascinating. There is so much to see. Right now as I walk through the buzzing streets in Harajuku, my mind travels off to another world. A world, where I stand infront of a completely filled hall with my band and help the crowd to forget all their sorrows for just the moment. With both of my hands crossed behind my head my gaze is now resting at the night sky as I bump right now unintentionally in someone. Right in this moment as I want to apologize I notice a young woman with silver hair bowing several times infront of me. Obviously she thinks, she is in need to apologize to me.

That's how my friendship with Yukino Aguria started. A nice and gentle soul, who is quite shy when it comes to interacting with strangers. She is indeed a great help to me. Not only in japanese literature and language, but also as guide within the city. By having her as friend, I'm introduced to her three other friends: Minerva Orland, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lore. As I spend now my time after school mostly with them, I quickly learn, that Rufus wouldn't mind being in a band at all, even though his major is in Fine Arts. Orga on the other hand attends the music school in order to expand his skills on the drums. He wants to join one day a band to become a famous drummer. A big smile rests on my lips. Because right now it seems like everything is going fine for me since I arrived in Tokyo.

On the first day, where I agreed to attend a session of Orga playing the drums, I kind of get lost. Somehow I end up in a park. That's where our paths started to intertwine. Of me and the most beautiful being I've ever seen before.

„Sorry to interrupt you. But can you please help me out?"

is my question right now to a young man sitting underneath a tree with a sketch block resting in his lap.

As he looks now right at me, I'm able to look into stunning red eyes. Honestly I've never seen such a vivid colour before in my entire life. They really build a nice contrast to the pitch-black hair as well as the pale skin of him. Even though he isn't saying a word at all, he only opens his block and draws a card to the location I want to go as I explain him where I'm currently heading.

„Thanks a lot"

is all I say as I smile at him, then I head off into the direction the ravenette has drawn on the sheet of paper he gave me. At least I make it in time.

„What took you so long?"  
„I.. kinda got lost"

is my reply right now as Rufus asks me and with a sheepish grin I rub the back of my neck while following him inside. I notices how Rufus only shakes shortly his head, then I recognize Minerva and Yukino being present as well.

************

It's now three months since I live now in Tokyo and somehow I can't get this young man with the ruby-red eyes out of my head. Every day I head to school, I wonder myself, if I'm able to see him again. Somehow it is kind of interesting how much I forgot about the time I shared with Natsu. Almost, as if it was erased out of my mind. A deep sigh leaves my lips. Why am I able to forget the bond I shared with Natsu so quickly and why can't I get a mere stranger out of my head at all? This is the first time things like this are happening to me. Ok, my first time experience within a serious relationship was with Natsu. For that, I'm truly grateful being able to learn so much from him. But now, I have a new focus ahead.

Annoyed as I am I look on the display of my cell phone while I'm waiting in the hallway. Some of the girls constantly try to hit on me. Honestly, I have no interest at all. ,Only in one' is going right now through my head as I look up from my cell phone and right there I feel like being electrified at once. As I'm waiting for Yukino, so that we can head together to Minervas apartment in order to learn for the upcoming row of tests, I see this stunning beauty next to her. They seem to exchange a few words, then he leaves the building.

„You aren't the only one gazing like this at him"  
„Wha... no, I just..."

is all I'm able to say in order to defend myself as Yukino appears right now infront of me and she starts to giggle right now. I really hope it isn't too obvious, that I like to know him better.

„Btw, Yukino, who is he?"  
„Rogue Cheney. He attends a few classes with me"

is she now explaining to me with a smile resting on her lips as we head now over to the train station. I really like the sound of this name. Rogue Cheney. At least this stunning beauty has a name.

************

Since I know at least his name, I have quite some vivd dreams about him being intimate with me. How he kneels right infront of me. His tongue swirling along my entire length only to suck on my arousal. Then there are pictures of us being in the shower, where I'm rewarded with screams of pleasure coming from him as I thrust deeper inside of him. Also I can imagine, how I feel his cock slide deeper and deeper into me, making me see the stars and enjoying this closeness to the fullest. Every night I take a shower, I'm stroking myself in order to get at least a bit of relieve while imagine Rogue being with me in this moment. Mostly I wake up being aroused by the content of my dreams.

If I have to be honest to myself, I never had this kind of dreams while being in a serious relationship with Natsu. They became more frequent since I stumbled across this ravishing young man with the pitch-black hair and the vivid ruby-red eyes. And on top of that is Minerva starting to constantly tease me about my obvious crush on him. Ok, I've tried to date her on some few occasions. But there was no spark, no passion at all between us. That's why we can handle each other as simple friends very well. Sometimes it is really annoying, when she sneaks up to me in order to get some juicy details about my last night's dream. But luckily she isn't shwoing prejudice at all about my interest being with one man.

Lately, I'm able to see Rogue on a more regular basis in school. Even though I am normally the bubbly, outgoing young man I am, I simply can't walk over and talk to him at all. Not, that it is embarrasing for me to talk to another man. By biggest fear right now is, I scare him away for good if I tell him right into the face why I want him to be close to me. Besides, who guarantees me at all, he wouldn't be disgusted just by the simple thought of having sex with a man? Rogue could also be in a serious relationship right now and therefore not interested at all. Damned. Why has life always be so complicated, when emotions are in play?

************

„Be sure to be on time, Sting"  
„Yeah, yeah, I got you"

is my response right now, then I end the phone call.

A short sigh escapes my lips. Why in the world is she now setting up a blind date for me? I haven't even asked her to help me out. But since I value my life, I'm going to be there. A blind date. Never been at one before. So now my curiosity is awoken just by not knowing at all who the other person will be. Definitively someone, she knows. But who? Currently three people pop up in my head. Rufus. Yukino. Orga. But somehow my guts tell me is none of my friends I'm going to meet in a week. So, who else could it be? In a way it drives me crazy to be the only unknowing person in this set-up.

Two days later it's kind of strange for Yukino to have no time at all to help me with my studies. She says, she needs to prepare some things for a very important project. Ok, I don't mind to be tutored by Rufus at all. But her behaviour is quite suspicious to me. Could it be, she's with Minerva behind the blind date? That would explain why she's acting so strange right now. So for the rest of the week I'm going to act as if I never caught up to their actions at all. Even if my curiosity grows and grows, I'm going to act like I'm quite disappointed about my friends to help me out. But truly, I cn't stop to smile about the fact how thoughtful they are.

Then the day finally arrives. I'm really nervous due to the fact I don't know who I'm going to date tonight. In a way I look forward. It really had been a while since I was intimate with someone I really like. Actually, who knows how this blind date will turn out to be? It could be a pretty boring one, where I have to accompany someone into a fancy restaurant. It could otherwise also be quite interesting. So, in a way I truly hope the date partner isn't female. Minerva and Yukino must know by now, I'm not into women at all. So when they are responsible for my blind date, they hopefully thought about this crutial fact.

Wow. That is really amazing. A smirk rests on my lips just as I enter the lobby of a hotel, Minerva ordered me to appear at. I follow her into the third floor to a nice room that's connected with another door.

„First, you need to undress"  
„W-What? You are serious about this?"  
„Don't tell me, you're chicken out on me now, Sting"

is she saying right now in a way, that sounds daring and demanding at the same time as she has right now her arms crossed. Damned. She caught me right in this moment. So I won't back down at all. Removing all of my clothes I notices a satisfied expression resting on her face.

„Somehow it's a pity, you're only interested in men"

is she right now saying to me as she's now close enough for me to look deep into her eyes, then I feel silk laid around my eyes. Minerva is actually blindfolding me while trying to flirt with me. But since I'm not responding the way she had hoped, I hear her shortly sighing. Then I'm guided by her through the connecting door, but all I can do in this moment is to lay all my trust into her hands.

„Do as your heart wishes to do. But don't speak a single word"

is she now whispering in my ear as I feel the carpet underneath my bare feet. I only nod while being lead to the bed, then I can feel and hear how she turns around in order to leave the room.

My heartbeat is now increasing. I'm not allowed to say one word at all. So I decide to lay myself on the bed and wait what will happen next. For a moment I'm a bit confused. What was Minerva actually trying to tell me right now? Right in this moment as I lay down, I can actually hear someone breathing. I'm next to someone I don't know at all. My heartbeat increases even more as I reach out my hand only to feel, how a hand rests now on mine. A small hand, but not too small. So the other one is for sure a man. For that I'm relieved for now. But the silence surrounding us is killing me. I could just go and start a conversation, but I don't dare to mess with Minervas orders at all. I stick to the rule and stay silent, even if this is the most challenging thing for me to do.

I pull the other one now closer to me and initiate a kiss. Damned. This is quite wonderful. First the reaction of my partner is shy, then I'm accepted to go a step further. This kiss is really mindblowing. Actually, I can't remember when I was kissed this way the last time. A slight moan escapes from both of us while we are still in this heated battle of who is in control tonight. I pull him right now closer and start to caress his skin. A tingling sensation runs right now through my entire body as I touch him.

I wonder right now if it would be the same if I share my intimacy with Rogue one day. Rewared mit mewl sounds coming from him, I get quickly aroused and start to rub the tip of his aroused member. I place gentle kisses all over his body. I even nibble on some spots and a selfconfident smile rests on my lips right now as I can tell through his reaction he really likes what I'm doing right now with him. Since I don't know him all to well, we stay with handjobs and blowjobs. But all in all, this is really a night I won't forget at all


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Rogue ]**

Now that a new year in school has started, I stay in the background as usual. I really don't like being within large crowds at all. I love to be on my own. But there is an exepction within my life. Yukino Aguria, who is having some classes at the same time I attend them. She is a nice and honest girl. I really like her being around. Because she isn't like the rest of the girls on this school. Sometimes we simply sit together, show and discuss through the drawings we are currently working at. While she has a really good eye on sketches regarding animals and the sky, my focus lies on portraits. But that doesn't stop us from trying to use different styles on the areas, where the other one is quite strong in.

Currently I have a hard time to concentrate. The reason behind my dilemma is very simple. Since Yukino had organized with Minerva a blind date a couple of days ago for me, I have this wish deep within myself to see him. It had been my first time being intimate with someone else. I find myself imagine how this one night would repeat itself over and over again. Maybe it's just a feeling, but he has for sure hold back. As if he wanted to avoid hurting me. A deep sigh leaves my lips. Even if I were able to figure out who he is, how will I recognize him? I wasn't allowed to say a single word at all and on top of all I had been blindfolded.

Besides, I just can't simply walk up to a stranger and request him to moan for me, so that I can recognize him again. Instantly a scarlet red appears on my cheeks. No, I just can't approach him at all.

„You seem to have changed, Rogue"  
„Wha... Yuki, don't scare me like that"

is my response right now as she lays her hands shortly on my shoulders and smiles innocently at me. Yukino is the only person I allow to sneak up like that on me. As usual we meet up in the park under the magnolia tree. We sit and talk and go through the actual works of the other one.

„Who is he?"

is my question right now as I go through her sketch book and notice a brand new drawing. Somehow this face is in a way familiar to me. Deep inside I know I've seen it before, but where? I close shortly my eyes in order to remember. Then the memory resurfaces. That is the blond young man, who asked me for directions months ago.

„Sting Eucliffe, a good friend of mine"

is she now explaining me while my gaze is still fixed on her drawing.

„You have truly improved, Yuki"  
„Thanks to hear that from you, Rogue"

is her response right now as she shortly hugs me. With a smile I accept it. Even though I'm not quite the one up for human contact at all. As I go through her other drawings, I notice myself going back on that portait she had made of one of her friends.

„Mind, to introduce him to me?"  
„Not at all"

is she right now saying as she stands up, brushing off some leaves from her coat and looks with a gentle smile at me. I know, she has to head off rght now to her part-time job in the small café located in Shibuya. Therefore I hand her back her sketch book, get up myself as well and hug her shortly, before watching her leave towards the train station. Actually, I'm quite curious to meet him.

After the blind date I just can't focus on my daily life at all. Everytime I close my eyes I can hear him. Feel him close to me. Sense the warmth coming from him. In order to concentrate at school I've started to draw. Ok, back in middle school I wasn't doing accurate drawings at all. But sometimes when I need to clear my head this helps. Next to writing my own song texts.

Right now I lean against the frame of my bed, the sketch book on my thigh and I let myself be guided by the pictures swirling through my mind. They are all kind of pictures: Grotesque ones. People. Landscape. Abstract ones. Erotic ones. Disturbing ones. Sometimes when I draw it happens, that all of this aspects end up in one work. Maybe that's why my drawing teachers back then graded me worse then I actually am.

I like to work with ink and conté crayons, but mostly I work with ink and pen. I love how I can express everything resting deep within me while watching the black liquid to spread on the paper. All kind of emotions can be expressed so easily in this way. Currently I'm not so sure what I'm exactly drawing, but it helps me to keep my mind free enough to focus on my classes. Even though I know out there are more skilled artists then me, I keep on drawing. Besides, I do it just for myself and not for the large crowd out there.

I look up as I hear my phone. I lay the sketch book as well the box of crayons on the bed, get up on my feet and pick up my phone from the desk. A smile appears as I'm able to read the message coming from Minerva. She just asks me if I'm free to accompany her picking up Yukino later on from her working place. When it comes to Yukino, she can be quite overprotective. So I agree to come along since I know tomorrow is late start for my photography class. As I look now on my alarm clock I notice, I have time enough to take a shower.

While I strip down my clothing my phone rings again. This time it's a message from my photography teacher. It seems like her pneumonia is still keeping her inside the hospital and therefore we are assigned to do either videos or photos about spots in Tokyo no tourist has seen before. A deep sigh leaves my lips. This will be quite the challenge for me. But, hey, I still can ask my friends about showing me some spots in the city.

So once I'm under the shower I try to figure out what I want to do at all. I haven't got my camera just to set dust on it. Actually it's a present from my foster parents. I got it to my nineteenth birthday from them in order to become a professional potograph myself. I love having a camera in my hands more then to draw. That's why I'm focusing on becoming a pro. If I'm not able to become a famous singer at all, then at least I'll have an education behind me and a job I truly enjoy doing.

* * *

 **[ Natsu ]**

I just can't believe he left like this. After I returned home, he's gone. No message. Nothing. All of his thing are gone. I tried like a zillion times to call him, but he won't pick up at all. Until I find out, he had left his phone down in the living room. I curse the current situation due to the fact, that I wanted to avoid leaving him at all. A deep sigh leaves my lips. Just why was he keeping the scholarship secret from me? We had a simple agreement. Always to talk about important decisions together. So why was he not sticking to this rule at all?

Honestly, I truly miss his presence. I miss the way he constantly smiles. I miss how he complains about me being more childish then him. I miss him hugging me from behind. I miss the warmth of him close to me as he cuddles up close to me. I know, we weren't intimate at all lately due to the fact I had to appear quite often to work then expected. I just can't get him out of my head at all. So all I can do right now is lay all my trust into Sting. Simply hoping he'll return back home to me. Back to where he belongs.

* * *

A smile rests on my lips as I meet up with Minerva right now at Shibuya Station. Not far from there is the small café Yukino is working at. With a short nod we start walking away from the station and my gaze is fixed at the dazzling night sky. This city is so much different then the town I lived in with my foster parents. Tokyo is so much livlier than I had ever imagined. Even though I'm now since eight months here, I'm still at awe about the things I learn and see. Right now I feel myself being more at home then back in the apartment I shared with Natsu. Besides, I don't know why, but in a way I feel like meeting Rogue is some kind of destiny. As if it is ment for me to be with him in a serious relationship. But right now, I've only seen him at school once in a while. Little do I know who the young man was I had the blind date with.

So when Minerva and I arrive infront of the café, I suddenly notice a young man wearing a black jacket and simple black jeans leaning at the pole of a lantern. Obviously he's waiting for someone. Just as I walk over to inspect him I notice ruby-red eyes fixed right at me. A tingling sensation runs right now through my entire body. I can't believe my luck at all. It's actually Rogue Cheney. But what is he doing here at all?

„You're waiting for someone?"  
„Yeah, for a friend of mine"  
„Such a coincidence, me too"

is my response right now as I present a radient smile and cross my arms behind my head. Minerva seems to have entered the café by now, because I can't see her outside any longer.

„Ah, I haven't introduced myself at all. Sting Eucliffe"  
„Nice to meet you, Rogue Cheney the name"

is he telling me right now. Something within these vivid rubies is fascinating me. Besides, is it a mere illusion or is there actually some interest resting within them?

„Wait, you now Yukino?"  
„She attends some classes with me"

is he informing me right now. Ok, I'm not good at all in acting, but at least I get confirmed what I now from Yukino about him.

„Say, do you know some good spots in Tokyo to photograph?"  
„I do. But in order to help you, I need you to do me a favor first"  
„What kind of favor?"  
„There is this assignment we have to do and I... I simply wanted to ask you, if I can draw you"  
„Sure, why not?"

is my response now as I look right now at him, still smiling. No, I might imagine things right now or his he actually blushing? First I'm unsure why it is embarrasing at all to ask someone to draw. Then it hits me like a lightning bolt. It has to be an assignment in their drawing class, that's is quite hard for him to find someone willed to be his muse at all.

„I have a hunch what your assignment might be. But could you actually tell me what you need to do?"

is now my question towards him as I decide to close in on him and bingo, his cheeks take on a more scarlet colour.

„I... we are assigned to do some drawings of the naked human body"

is he saying now as an answer and a smirk rests now on my lips as I notice now qulamish he feels about this topic.

„You help me and I help you with your assignment, deal?"

is my question now towards him as I stand now right infront of him, my hand resting on his chin in order for him to look right into my eyes and right as he nods in agreement I have still this tingling sensation running through my entire body. Now I'm curious about him. Curious about being close enough to him in order to find out if he might have been my blind date at all


	5. Chapter 5

We simply exchanged numbers, then our ways part for now. Actually I'm a bit surprised he leaves shortly before Yukino steps outside the café. He just confirmed to me he is waiting for a friend, then why is he actually leaving?

„Hey Yuki"  
„It seems like the two of you have met?"

is she asking me as I hug her and nod with a smile. Then the three of us walk over to the train station.

„He only said, he was waiting for a friend"

is my reply right now as her gaze rests now on me and immediately I notice a deep sigh escaping her lips. Obviously she knows something about him.

„Actually, I'm surprised he showed up here"  
„What ya mean by that, Minerva?"  
„Rogue isn't coming along with Minerva at all"

is Yukino now answering as we wait for the train and confused as I am I look at both women at the same time.

„I explain you, but at a later moment, Sting"

is she quickly telling me, throws a short glance over to Minerva, then we get inside the incoming train. I only nod in response. But seriously, what's going on here? It has to be something tragic, that Rogue would avoid being around Minerva at all. Actually, she can be scary if she is demanding. But otherwise she can be a real good friend to hang around.

************

 **[ Rogue ]**

I haven't thought at all to bump right into him while I decide to go and pick up Yukino from work. I grit my teeth right as I notice a slender dark haired woman entering the café. Even though Yukino is still befriended to her, I have given up to understand the reason why she would still put all of her trust into this woman. After all she had to go through thanks to Minerva. We might have become friends as well. But not after Yuki walked through hell.

Thankfully my thoughts are quickly interrupted as I notice the face in Yukinos drawing approaching me. I asked her to organize a chance for me to meet him and now we are face to face at the most unlikliest spot on earth. ,So your name is Sting' is now going through my mind as I'm involved into some smalltalk by him. In a way I understand, why she chose him to be a friend of hers. There is something outgoing from him, I just can't put into simple words.

Right as he asks me if I know some spots in this city, I just remember myself this attractive blond right infront of me still owes me a favor since I helped him out before. So I simply ask him if it is allright for him to draw his naked body. Actually I planned to ask Yukino, but it would be too embarrasing for her. In exchange for her helping me out with the given assignment, I would have volunteered to be her muse. But most likely she'll going to ask Minerva or someone else within her circle of friends to complete this task. Therefore I'm quite relieved to know Sting agrees. He helps me and I help him with his assignment.

After exchanging our numbers, I head off. I don't want to be present at all if Minerva is still around. While I walk through the streets I still feel a tingling sensation running through my entire body. Sting only touched me lightly at the chin and this was enough to ignite this spark. I stop shortly, grab my phone and stare at the display. Why do I get the strange feeling right now he might be the one I had the blind date with? Quickly I shake my head in disbelieve, put my phone back into my jeans pocket and walk back home.

************

So once we reach Yukinos apartment she receives a call from a friend. I don't want to disturb at all, so I simply follow Minerva towards the balcony.

„I know, I shouldn't ask this, but why is Rogue avoiding you?"

is now my question coming as I lean on the brick wall this balcony is simply made of and gaze right into the night sky. The reason I ask is simple. I just want to understand the entire situation I'm now somehow involved in.

„Two years ago, Yukino needed a student loan to actually start her studies on the art school. The one person she went and asked for to actually get one was my father, who is working for the Yakuza. But then she had to pay the loan back with a higher amount then agreed. On the day my father summoned her in to his office, I was out of town helping my mother with her moving company. The reason, why Rogue avoids me since then is simple. He blames me for what happened to Yukino and he thinks I was the one suggesting her to go to my father for the student loan"

is she right now explaining to me with a strained voice and honestly I start to understand his reasons.

I can clearly imagine Minerva trying to solve this misunderstanding with him, but obviously he seems to be the stubborn one. A deep sigh escapes now my lips. So much about the past of two of my friends. I don't want to know at all what exactly happend, that triggered the thought within Rogue she is fully responsible for the entire action. For me it is kind of sad to know, they act like sworn enemies. Maybe I can bring him to jump over his shadow and hear Minerva out. Because if I want him to be my friend, he has to accept her within my circle of friends as well.

************

 **[ Rogue ]**

Once I reach the arpartment I share with two other students from the main university in Tokyo, a deep sigh escapes my lips. I walk straight into my room, close the door behind me and lean against the wood.

„Rogue? Are you back now?"  
„What is it?"  
„Actually, I just wanted to ask you..."  
„I'm not interested"

is now my response for sure annoyed as I lock now my door and walks towards my desk.

Actually my current room mates can drive me for sure crazy. All they think of is getting drunk, smoke weed and have as many flings as possible. Obviously I'm the only one here, who takes studying serious. A deep sigh escapes my lips as I sit down on the chair, stare at the display of my phone and I have to think about the attractive blond I've just met.

 _Do you have school on afternoon as well? Otherwise please meet me at the art studio at 02 : 00 PM. Then we can talk more about the assignments we have to fulfill. Rogue_

is now the short message I type right now. Hopefully it helps me to distract my mind a bit more. A few minutes later comes his response.

 _Lucky ^-^v ... Colour Composition is until 13 :30, so I can make it. My next unit is at 15 : 00. Hope, this is enough time to sort out things ;) ... actually can't await to see ya again. Sting_

I don't know why, but a short smile appears right now on my lips as I read his message. The way he writes the time is for sure different for what I'm used. Now a question pops up in my head. Where is he coming from? Why did he decide to study right here in Japan? I read once more this message and somehow it feels like some positive energy flows through it right into me.

Wait. Did he really write, he can't await to see me again? Confused as I am, I look now again on it and quickly I bite my lips. I barely know him and yet, a side in me is urging me to see him again. But why? Hopefully I can figure it out the next time we meet again

************

Honestly I can't await for the clock to hit 13 :30. Because then I'm able to leave class and head over to the art studio. Somehow I have a tingling sensation running through my body just by the thought of seeing Rogue again. Since I'm early, I allow myself to take a seat inside, take my sketch book and continue to work on my current drawing. It is a drawing about a majestic dragon. One, I imagine the scales to be white and that this dragon is gentle and wise.

A smile rests on my lips, because in a way it reminds me on my father. I barely remember the day I lost him. It had been during a blizzard and I had high fever, so he tried to rush me to the next hospital. I only know about it, because my foster parents finally told me when I turned fourteen. Maybe that was the main reason why I started to rebel against them. As I look on the drawing I hear now steps closing in on me.

„Nice drawing"  
„Thanks"

is my response right now as I look up and I'm surprised to see Rogue standing now right behind me. How long is he actually here? Don't tell me he watched me while I was drawing. Quickly I put back my sketch book into my bag and look now right at him as he sits now across from me.

„You should concider to sign up for drawing"  
„Nah, I'm not that skilled"  
„How about you allow me to look at them?"

is he now asking me and I'm shortly rising an eyebrow at his request. He really wants to see my drawings? For a short moment I hesitate, then I pull out my sketch book again and hand it to Rogue.

Just watching him how he carefully goes through it with this serious expression resting on his face is making be a little bit tense. But wait, is he really blushing right now? I blink, then I look again. Yeah, definitely blushing. So a smirk rests now on my lips as I watch closely how he turns slowly the pages.

„T-They are really good"

is he now saying with still the scarlet shade resting on his cheeks as he hands me now my sketch book back. Somehow I'm curious what he thinks right now.

„Since our time today is scarce, is it allright to start now?"  
„Sure, just instruct me, how you want to draw me"

is my response right now as I start to undress my vest and shirt right on the spot. As Rogue is now locking the door to the room, so no one can actually disturb I strip down the rest of my clothing and look right at him with a smile resting on my lips.

„J-just lay down here"

is he telling me right now as he points on a wooden platform with a carpet on top and I notice him laying out some extra cushions on it.

„Is it allright this way?"  
„N-not quite"

is his response now as I lay down on my back and gaze now right into these wonderful rubies as he shortly touches me at the hip, so that I move slightly on my side. Actually this one short touch is electrifying me right now. I just don't know why or what actually drive me to act this way, but before he moves away to get his sketch book out, I use this given chance and pull him closer to kiss him.

Right in this moment as our lips meet, I feel like being hit by lightning. Immediately I intensify this kiss while closing my eyes and it strikes me right in this moment. My actual blind date was Rogue Cheney. The same Rogue Cheney, who asked me if he could draw me naked. A satisfied smile rests now on my lips as this wild and passionate kiss lingers on. Somehow I really need to thank Minerva and Yukino for organizing this blind date for me. Otherwise I'd never been able to approach him at all.

************

 **[ Rogue ]**

Surprised as I am, I'm now pulled closer by Sting. Then it feels like being hit by a lightning as he starts to kiss me right in this moment. My entire body feel liks on fire as I close my eyes and realize, he is actually the one I shared my first intimate moment with. Damned. He can for sure kiss. It's really hard for me to pull back at all due to the tingling sensation running almost haywire inside of me.

During the kiss I lay my hands on his chest and this nice prickling sensation awakes right in this moment. Before I'm able to say a word at all, he kisses me again, but this time in a more fiery and passionate way. A deep sigh of relieve escapes my lips as I finally close my eyes and decide to give in. It seems like while I was during our first encounter blindfolded, my senses seem to explode just at the chance to repeat everything I was able to feel while sharing this closeness with him.

„S-Sting, I..."  
„No words at all needed. Just let me hear you moan"

is he actually saying in a husky voice right into my ear and my entire body starts to shiver. Another kiss follows, that I accept quickly. Just feeling how his hands slide now underneath my shirt increase the tingling sensation within me. I pull him closer, pressing my own body against his and righ now all I'm able to think off is to feel his cock inside of me.


	6. Chapter 6

„Sting~"

is now coming from him as my tongue swirls along his arousal, shivering all over my body in anticipation to share this closeness again with him.

Just by listening closely to the sounds he makes right now, I get the proof I need. Rogue was truly my blind date and right now I'm more than enthusiastic to repeat what we shared once. Another deep moan escapes his lips right this moment as I start to suck on his cock in a slow pace. I can't await to slide inside of him, taking him hard until he begs for relieve.

Right now as I start to increase the pace, I notice him sliding away from me and confused as I am right now, I look right at him.

„Something wrong?"  
„N-not at all, I just..."

is he saying right now, still a deep scarlet shade on his cheeks and a smirk appears on my lips as I notice how he shortly glares on my own arousal. Now I understand, what idea swirls currently in his head.

„So, you want me to give you a blowjob while you suck my cock?"

is the question right now coming from me as my forehead leans now against Rogues. He quickly nods his head in order to response to my question while he is actually still blushing. First I kiss him again in a fiery, passionate way, then I lay down again. I simply watch how Rogue takes his position and with a nod we both start to take care of the arousal of the other.

A tingling sensation runs right now through my body as my lips close now around Rogues arousal and my moans are right now muffled as I feel Rogue doing the same. Damned. This feels real good. Actually, I want more. More of this quality time with this ravishing beauty. More of the heat he actually ignites within me. More of this closeness with him. Simply more of Rogue.

************

 **[ Rogue ]**

A nice tingling sensation runs through my entire body right in this moment. Besides, there is a warmth increasing insdie of me with the seconds passing by rapidly. Both of our moans are right now muffled due to the fact we take care of the other's arousal. But still, somehow there is a voice inside of me craving for more. I just want to feel him all over my body. I want to feel him pound deep inside of me, driving me crazy. Actually, I never felt this way before. Even though I've known since my sixteenth birthday I'm interested into men, Sting is the first to awake such deep emotions at once within me.

With my eyes closed I lick along the entire length, swirl my tongue around the tip of his aroused cock, than I close my lips again around it and suck now harder on it. Heat starts to rise in this moment more and more inside of me. I can feel Sting's moan vibrate on my own cock and actually this arouses me even more. Somehow it drives me into a state of longing for more. I need to feel him thrust into me in a hard way, so I won't be able to walk the next day. I just need to feel the heat and passion coming from him. I need to feel his love while he he dominates me over and over again as I scream for him in pleasure.

As I'm being able to take care of Stings arousal right now, I can feel also some sort of of joy and pride rest deep in my chest. Actually, I want to be the only one to be this close to him. While I suck now harder on Stings cock, I start to imagine how I could seduce Sting in quite a simple way to end up being intimate with him. Those thoughts as well being driven close to my limit by Sting arouses me even more. I need him inside of me right now. So before he reaches his limit as well I pull away, still blushing and panting as I gaze right at him. A smile rests on his lips, alluring me even more and just as I make myself ready to slide on his cock we can hear a rattling at the door handle.

Shocked as I am I gaze at the door, then to Sting. Damned. I forgot, that the drawing class will start at 2 : 30 pm. Quickly the two of us fix our clothing, grab our stuff and I lead him out through a door at the rear end of the room. For me this is more than embarrasing. Besides, how should I have known I end up making out with this ravishing blond at all? „How about we simply continue, where we got interrupted?" is he now saying into my ear right now as he hugs me from behind, chasting some kisses along my neckline and I feel my cheeks being literary on fire. I only nods hastily, then I grab him by the hand and we walk now over to the apartment complex, where students of the near by university as well the art school can live.

Right now I can only hope no one of these idiots are at home. Otherwise it be hard for me to explain to my cohabiters, why I bring someone from school with me. A deep sigh of relieve escapes my lips as we arrive at my apartment and I notice no one present. So I take again Stings hand into mine once we put shoes and jacket to the wardrobe, then I lead him to my own room.

„Just sit down on the bed. I'm going to get something to drink"  
„So you want me to get undressed?"

is he now asking me as he pulls me closer and my whole body starts to shiver in excitement as I feel his breath touch my skin at the neckline. I only nod while I'm still blushing, gaze right into his sapphire-blue eyes and I'm breathless right in this moment as he captures my lips into a passionate kiss. I don't want him to stop at all. Whatever it is making me yearn to become intimate with him, I can't put into words at all. I part my lips right now and before I can even blink this kiss is deepend. My hands travel along his spine as our tongues are right now interveined into a heated battle for control. I've never been kissed this way before. There is so much passion, so much, heat, so much love in this kiss.

With lust-blown eyes I stare deep into these wonderful sapphires as he shortly part to catch some breath.

„I-I need to work on my assignment"  
„True, I agreed in helping you out"

is his response right now as he starts to slightly pout and a short moan escapes right now my lips as he starts to twirl my right nipple betwen his fingers.

„But I want you first, Rogue. I want you to scream for me in pleasure"  
„S-Sting..."

is all I'm able to say right now as I blush now harder while another slight moan escapes my lips right as he bites into my neck. My entire body shivers again in excitement and the tingling sensation from before rises again inside of me. As I press my body now against Stings, a slight friction happens and all I'm able to think about in this moment is to feel his cock thursting hard into me.

I lay all my trust now into Sting as I allow him to guide me over to my bed while he kisses me again with this heated, lustful way. I close halfly my eyes, pull off my own shirt, then I snuggle close to him as this kiss continues. Slight moans escape my lips as I feel right now Sting chasting some feather-light kisses along my collarbone while he twirls one of my nipples. Just as he bites me again into the neck my blood starts to flow down at a certain area and I press my pelvis close against Stings. As another heated kiss is shared I grab his cock and start to stroke it. I want him. I need him. Right now.

Stings moans arouses me even more as I continue to stroke his cock while he does the same to me. Actually, I don't need to take consideration at all if I disturb any of my cohabitants at all. Usually I'm the one constantly complaining about them being too loud while they bang their flings. I moan now a bit more as he grinds his hips against mine while I indulge being touched by him this way to the fullest.

„Sting~"  
„You're quite ravishing, my dear Rogue"

is he saying right now to me as he strokes my cock right now and with half-closed eyes I lay partly my head into the neck while another moan escapes my lips. Right now I don't want to be teased any longer. I want to feel his cock inside of me. Now. As I pulled him closer to kiss him in a passionate way, I buck my hips to feel his closeness with every fiber of my being.

„So unpatient, Rogue. I need to prep you first, so that I don't hurt you"  
„J-just take me already, please, Sting"

is now coming from me as I gaze deep into these lust-blown sapphires, a deep yearning laying in my voice right now as I beg him to give me the relieve I need.

„You're sure about this?"  
„A-absolutely sure"

is my answer right now while another moan escapes my list while he strokes my cock now in a faster pace. He only nods right now, orders me to kneel now infront of him and I start to groan as Sting slams deep into me. First I bite on my lips due to the sharp pain surging through my entire body, but I also feel a wave of lust flood through m body as well. With closed eyes I enjoy the entire moment and I groan even more as he starts to stroke my cock again while he slams harder, faster and deeper inside of me.

If I have to compare my first time with Sting to my very first time having sex this is quite the firework. Damned. This is for sure pure exctasy. This feels so good, I can't describe it properly. One thing for sure. I want to repeat having sex with Sting over and over again. I press my bondy closer to Sting in order to feel him now deeper while I'm close to climax.

„S-Sting~ I..."  
„Just cum for me, Rogue"

is he whispering right now, panting and groaning just like me. A short nod follows, then I reach my climax after he thrusts again into me. Screaming his name while clouded in pure bliss I cum into Stings hand. Right in the same moment Sting also reaches his climax and releases his entire load inside of me. Happy and exhausted I sink into my bed and a smile rests on my lips as I feel Sting wrapping his arms around me. Yes, I want to repeat this moment as soon as possible.

************

After I shared this marvelous moment with Rogue I fall asleep right next to him. I hide my face right in these pitch-black locks of this ravishing beauty next to me and breath in his scent. Slowly I wake up as I notice some kind of noice. First I'm not sure if I imagine things and close my eyes again, cuddling close to Rogue. But then I can here a slight buzzing sound coming from the floor. Actually I don't want to move at all right now. But somehow the buzzing noice isn't stopping at all. I roll my eyes, sit up and scan the floor until he notices a sort of light coming from his jeans pocket. Who in the world would call him? Trying not to wake Rogue at all he climbs out of bed, goes to pick up his phone out of his jeans pocket and a short sigh leaves his lips. The person trying desperately to reach me is none other than Yukino.

Right as I sit down on the bed my phone starts to ring and I decide to accept her call.

„Moshi moshi, Eucliffe desu"  
„Sting-sama, where are you?"  
„At Rogue's place, why you ask?"

is my response right now and stare at my display as a feel at the same moment Rogues head now resting on my shoulder.

„Today is or better said was your tutoring lesson with Rufus and me"  
„Damned, that was today? I'm really sorry about ditching the two of you, since I had an agreement with Rogue to help him with his assignment for school"

is my answer right now and as I gaze now into these wonderful rubies a sheepish grin appears now on my lips.

„Be sure to be on time tomorrow"  
„I will"

is all I say right now, then she ends the calls and I notice how Rogues gazes rests on me.

„You could have told me before about your tutoring session with Yukino"  
„Actually, my mind went blank when I kissed you in the art studio"  
„W-wait, are you serious?"

is he asking me right now. I smirk now at him, pull him closer and kiss him again in a passionate way. I'm completely innocent. This ravishing young man just captures me entirely within seconds, so that I forget everything not relevant with Rogue in this moment.

„Absolutely, my dear Rogue" are my words now towards him as my hands rest now on his cheeks, smiling, then kissing him again. I just can't stop kissing and touching him. I can admit to myself, I've finally fallen in love. I'm in love with Rogue Cheney. Therefore I will do everything in my power to convince him to become my boyfriend. Once this is done, I can focus on my future with this ravishing beauty and on fulfilling my dream to become a famous singer known worldwide.


	7. Chapter 7

**[ Natsu ]**

Several months have passed since Sting had left to visit an art school somewhere in Japan. Most of the time I sit in the living room staring grumpily at the wooden floor while my fingers are intertwined into each other, thinking about him on a regular base. I even quit my job as a fire man in order to be constantly at home once Sting decides to come back home to live with me again. With every fiber of my heart I truly miss him. Even though I try everthing to figure out where he stays right now in Japan, I can't find him at all. I even went over to Stings foster parents in order to ask them if they know about his whereabouts, but suddenly they act like they never met me at all. Therefore there is only one thing for me to do. To hire a private investigator in order to find out where Sting is currently living.

************

Thanks to Rogues help I was able to finish my assignment on time. Both of us agreed to meet two times a week, so he'd be able to draw me. Besides, we always end up making out together. Right now there is christmas break at school until the first week in January, so I stay packed with the necessary things at the train station waiting for my friends to show up. Rufus and Orga invited me to come along for a short trip vacation up in Hakodate. A given chance for me to learn more of the country I'm living in right now. A smile rests on my lips as I notice not only Yukino and Minerva, but also Rogue appearing as well.

Once inside the train I sit right next to Minerva since she asked me politely. Right behind us are Rogue and Yukino seated and Rufus and Orga right infront of us. In a way, I'm very curious about going up to Hakodate. This is my first trip within Japan to another area. Until now, I've always stayed within Tokyo. Actually, I wonder what Rufus is up to. To invite us all is for sure nice, but somehow my guts tell me, there is more behind than to spend some time with friends. ,Maybe he just is going to play the matchmaker among us' is currently going through my mind, but I quickly erase this thougth.

Currently there is already someone taking up all of my mind. So mentally I don't see myself being a single man at all. Even though I haven't taken up all my courage by now to ask him out, I really enjoy sharing these intimate moments with him. A smile rests right now on my lips as I lean back into my seat, my eyes closed and listening to some music. A short tap on my shoulder awakes my full attention and while I take out the ear plugs I notice Rogue leaning a bit forward. Only now do I recognize the girls not being around.

„Is something the matter, Rogue"  
„You do know, with whom you share a room by now?"

is he asking me almost whispering while his gaze is directed to the row infront of me, then his wonderful rubies rest again on me. Ok, it's obvious enough for me, that Yukino and Minerva will share a room since they are the only women among us. But there is something in his voice, that's kind of startling me. Why is he so worried, I could decide to share a room with Rufus or Orga instead of him? For me there is only one I'd like to be.

„How about you?"  
„I'd like you to share the room with me, Sting"

is he now saying, his hand now resting on my shoulder and a gentle smile appears right now as our foreheads shortly touch. Quickly I nod, then he keeps again his distance towards me since Rufus is now returning with Minerva and Yukino. They were organizing some bentos for everyone and thankfully I accept mine from Minerva. Silently I eat the content of the box and even though it isn't so badly cooked, I have to say Yukino and Minerva are for sure better cooks.

************

 **[ Rogue ]**

Since we left with the first train leaving Osaka, we arrive in the middle of the night in Hakodate. First I was honestly surprised, Rufus contacted me and told me to pack a few things. I know, he's acquainted with Yukino, but I never expected him to invite me for a short trip to Hokkaido. I had no real plans for the christmas break. So therefore I'm a little bit curious about spending some time with the people I know. Especially since Sting is also coming along. Just as I try to keep my mind in check, I find myself thinking on the chance to be intimate with him again once we're in the hotel Rufus booked for the six of us.

But there is one thing I have to be cautious of. Even though Yukino and Minerva were behind the blind date I had with this adoring, ravishing blond young man, no one actually needs to know the two of us are kind of having a friends with benefits relationship going on. Besides, I know from Yukino, that Minerva seems to be interested herself into Sting. So therefore I need to be really careful not to trigger any hidden land-mine while I'm close to him. On top of that, I don't really know Rufus that good in order to tell if he isn't interested himself into Sting as well. But one thing for sure. I won't hand him over this easily.

Right as we step outside the train station an icy breeze comes up and only in this moment I can feel an arm gently pulling me closer. As I look up from the rim of my coat, sapphire-blue gazes right into mine and a short smile appears now on my lips. Sting is wrapping a dark-grey scarf around me, so I stay warm enough and I can easily blame the cold for the soft rose dust appearing now on my cheeks. ,You left your scarf' - is he voicing towards me without saying a word aloud and slightly embarrassed I tilt my head to stare at the snow. How could I even forget the self-knit scarf in the train, my stepmother made for me to my 16th birthday? All six of us walk close by, since it is really cold up here and with a slight smile I watch Orga carrying Yukino on his shoulders, so she won't sink into the snow too much. Since she is the smallest of us, she is nearly drowning in the amount of snow laying in the streets of Hakodate.

So once we reach the hotel a sigh of relieve escapes from everyone of us. It been quite the walk from the train station to the hotel. Therefore I really love the idea to have a nice hot bath right this moment. As Rufus talks to the lady at the reception, I lean against a column, close my eyes and as I open them again I gaze deeply into sapphires. Sting smiles at me while his forehead rests on mine and I only nod. Obviously he just wanted to make sure I'm allright. When Rufus returns to hand out the key cards for the three double rooms he had booked, one goes as expected to Minerva and Yukino.

„He's staying with me"

is Sting right now saying towards Rufus, taking a key card, laying an arm around me and a radient smile is now outgoing from the blond. Actually, Rufus isn't quite satisfied, but he accepts the decision and then we head up into the third floor. I walk close behind Sting or better explained, I'm nearly dragged behind him since he holds my hand so I'd be able to keep up with him. Our room is almost at the end of the hallway, next to the room the girls share and I start to unwrap my scarf by now as Sting is still figuring out how to open the door to our room.

„Let me handle this"

are the words now coming from me as I take the key card and open within a minute the door. Almost tackle-hugged I feel like dragging this adorable blond with me inside the room we share for the next couple of days.

Before I look around I take of my coat, my gloves, my scarf, my woolly hat and my boots and right now I notice him doing the same while putting on the slippers offered by the hotel. For me it is better not to walk around in boots within the room if we are staying here for a couple of nights and might be walking around being in socks. Just as we step into the major part of the room where the bed is I quickly feel a tingling sensation as well a slight electric jolt going through my body as I can feel Stings warm breath brush my neckline.

Just as I turn around in his embrace and lean forward to capture his lips into a kiss, there is a hesitant knock at the door. With a deep sigh we part and I walk to the window while Sting goes to the door in order to check out the one disturbing us right now. It is actually Yukino. She's here in order to ask if we come with them down to the included bathing house. Actually, I have to agree this is a real good idea right now. Immediately we both follow her and in a way I'm glad it was Yukino asking us to come along.

************

This is my first time being in a typical japanese bathing house. Rogue was so kind to explain me what I have to watch out for since this is my very first visit in a bathing house and I quickly recognize, the pool is separated through a bamboo woven wall into two areas. After we all got cleaned, we are now able to go into the hot water and immediately I have to say this feels really good. Especially, if you had been out in the freezing cold before. Closing my eyes I slide so far into the water, that only my head is covered until the nose and I start to relax. One thing for sure. Once back in Tokyo, I'm going to seek out a bathing house in the close proximity of my apartment almost on a daily basis. This is for sure a japanee custom I really like.

On my left-hand side is Rogue and opposite of me are Rufus and Orga located. For a while there is silence surrounding us. Rogue is close enough for me to just stretch out my hand in order to reach out for his, but at the same time distant enough for keeping wild assumptions at bay. I just wish to return here with Rogue only, so I can enjoy the time we spend together a bit more.

„There is something I still wonder, Sting. Why were you even with Rogue at the day you kind of ditched Yukino and me for a tutoring session?"  
„I already explained it to her. I just was helping him out with an assignment"  
„In drawing?"

is the question now coming from Rufus and a short sigh escapes my lips. Right as I think hardly how to properly answer this question, I can feel Rogues hand taking mine and squeezing it lightly to ensure me, everything is allright.

„Got a problem with that?"  
„N-no, not at all, Rogue"

is Rufus quickly answering as I seem only to notice by now how tense the air between Rufus and Rogue starts to become. Obviously there is something I surely don't know and actually, I'm not so sure at all if I'd like to know the entire truth.

Luckily silence surrounds us again and half an hour later, Rufus and Orga are already leaving. I just want to stay here for a little while longer, so I decline to accompany them back upstairs. I don't want to discuss or even start an unnecessary fight with Rufus at all about a topic, I see myself already closed. With a deep sigh I close my eyes, lay my head slightly into the neck and start to hum a melody popping up right now in my mind. Actually, if I was right now within a band, I'd be able to work this out into a new song for sure. But currently I'm still at art school, my first semester in Tokyo passed with real good grades.

As I drift away deeper and deeper into a state of relaxation, I suddenly feel a weight on my lap as well my lips being captured into quite the passionate kiss. A slight moan escapes within this kiss while I know for sure who the other person is, stealing a kiss like this from me. Right as Iopen my eyes and we part for a kiss, I just can't avoid to slightly blush. Damned. Rogue had never looked so ravishing before. In a way I'm quite aroused just by seeing him being so confident.

„I only ended, where we were interrupted before"

is he saying right now to me in a husky voice, feeling a tingling sensation rush through my body. Forehead to forehead we touch, gazing deep into the eyes while I lean on his hand resting on my cheek.

„Rogue, I..."  
„Shh, don't say a word at all"

is he almost whispering to me as he kisses me now again in a fiery way and with a sigh of relieve I pull him closer, but at the same time there is also a small friction between our bodies. Enjoying this kiss to the fullest, I have my eyes closed and strike gently through his pitch-black hair while I can feel for sure how he gently carresses my chest area. Actually, right now I can't await at all to become intimate with him again. For it had been far too long since we shared such a moment together. But sadly, I just have to wait a little bit longer.

„Better we leave also or otherwise you'd pass out on me"

is Rogue now saying quite concerend right now, chasting small kisses along my jawline, his fingers brushing like a feather along my collarbone and with a small nod I only agree in leaving the bathing house. One thing for sure. This man has captured my heart within a blink of an eye.

************

 **[ Rogue ]**

I'm drawn towards Sting stronger and stronger. As if he were a gravitation I cant escape at all. First, I just thought it be best to treat him as friend. But I yearn to be close to him. There is this undeniable longing of sharing more than just a bond of friendship with him at all. After finishing my assignment for drawing class real quick, I somehow ended up inviting him over to my place twice a week telling him I want to draw him while I actually just wanted to be sexual active with him. Besides, could it really be, I truly love him? Is this the reason, why I want to me more and more around him? If I have to admit to myself, having sex with him lately feels so much better than when we shared our first intimate moment thanks to an organized blind date. Until know I never even thought it be possible for me to develope such deep emotions for someone else. In a way I thought, I might end up being all on my one my entire life long. But due to my encounter with Sting, everythings starts to develope into quite a positive way.


End file.
